This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The infrastructure for VCell (which was deployed from the inception as a distributed, web-based client-server environment), as well as associated online documentation and training material have now been in place for over 9 years. Continuous additions of new features and capabilities to the Virtual Cell platform as well as the growth in the number of VCell users has required a constant increase in the computational resources of the VCell server side housed at the CCAM Computational Facility. Our Computational Facility is currently the largest resource for High Performance Computing at UCHC, and includes enterprise computing support for the software development team and collaborative projects.